Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is an emerging non-volatile (NV) random-access memory (RAM). RRAM has the potential for both classic memory applications and neuromorphic computing.
In a RRAM, a memristor element (e.g., HfOx) is sandwiched between two electrodes. Defects (e.g., oxygen vacancies) are intentionally introduced in the memristor film which can be programmed to different logic states such as a low-resistance state (logic “1”) or a high-resistance state (logic “0”) by changing the polarity of electrical field across the memristor element.
In terms of RRAM cell area scaling however, it is difficult to control the formation of RRAM cells in a small area. Further, the RRAM cell density is limited in the available area inside the chip.
Therefore, a new integration approach is needed to increase the density of RRAM arrays.